Fatal Desire
by Mii B
Summary: [G x D]Lembraças de Draco. Só depois que tudo aconteceu ele viu o tanto que gostava dela. Simplesmente precisaria dela novamente ao seu lado, pelo menos mais uma vez. SongFic.


**Fatal Desire**

**I dumped you again**

_Eu te abandonei de novo_

**I don't understand**

_Eu não entendo_

**It's happened before**

_Isso já aconteceu antes_

**can't take it no more**

_E eu não posso mais aguentar_

Eu completamente submerso nas minhas mentiras, fiquei olhando o fogo da lareira se expandir cada vez mais. Meus pensamentos não estavam ali, estavam em outro lugar, para ser mais especifico em uma certa pessoa que acabei afastando com minhas próprias mãos. Só agora me dei a conta de quanto eu amava você. Não posso agüentar a tortura que a vida esta fazendo contra mim, não posso suportar os dias sem ver seu sorriso para mim. O que adiantaria continuar a trocar simples cartas com você enquanto tivesse em Hogwarts se no seu coração você me ver como o homem que mais pisou em você no que valeu minhas palavras? Do que valeu me humilhar? De repreender todo meu orgulho por você? Simplesmente nada.

"-Eu te amo Draco!"- aquelas doces palavras de Gina rondavam minha mente, martelavam, me importunavam todo segundo. Eu a olhava como se fosse um bicho, ouvir aquelas palavras eram piores que tortura.

E mais uma vez os jogos estúpidos da vida nos atrapalharam, mas dessa vez acredito que nem foi a estupidez da vida que me fez dizer palavras sem sentidos para você, foi a minha própria estupidez, mesmo tendo o tal romance com você as palavras do meu pai rondavam meus pensamentos mais ainda.

**These foolish game**

_Esse jogo tolo_

**Always in loving confusion**

_Sempre terminam em confusão_

**I'll take you back**

_Eu vou te querer de novo_

**Just to leave you once again**

_Apenas para te deixar mais uma vez_

-"não acredito que você esteja andando com aquela pobretona, Draco você que não seja capaz de sujar o nome da família com uma Weasley! Já parou pra pensar se é isso que você quer mesmo? Já parou pra pensar se ela não quer só o seu dinheiro?"

"-Pare! Pare! Gina não é uma qualquer, você nem a conhece do que esta falando! Você nem mesmo conhece seu próprio filho direito"

Eu a amava, não posso negar, e ainda a amo, e o porque falei que te odiava? Até hoje não soube a explicação. Provavelmente o orgulho de um Malfoy que corre nas minhas veias. Eu pego suas cartas e releio com calma, vejo como mudou, não é a mesma Gina que falava palavras carinhosas e ingênuas para mim, também não posso mandar você mudar o seu simples jeito comigo, logo depois de tudo que fiz.

**I died in my dreams**

_Eu morri nos meus sonho_

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_O que isso significa?_

**Got lost in the fire**

_Me perdi no fogo_

**I died in my dreams**

_Eu morri nos meus sonhos_

**reaching out for your hand**

_Tentando pegar sua mão_

**My fatal desire**

_Meu desejo fatal_

"-E quem disse que um dia eu te amei Weasley? Não seja uma garota tola! Ou eu me enganei a seu respeito e você sempre foi uma?"- eu a olhava, meu coração batia forte, minhas entranhas se remexiam e parecia que um martelo batia na minha cabeça. Seus olhos claros passaram para um tom vermelho, me olhava com uma profunda tristeza. Morro cada vez mais a cada sonho que tenho com você. Depois daquele dia eu fingia não sentir nada por você, ou pelo menos expressava isso já que por mais que era forte o sentimento em meu coração eu simplesmente os ignorava, deixando-os em um lugar que fosse mais escuro e profundo do meu coração. Isso se ele ainda existisse.

"-Eu pensei que você tinha um coração Malfoy! Mas parece que me enganei...Pensei que poderia esquecer esse seu orgulho, eu tenho nojo de você"

"-O nojento que você se apaixonou, não é mesmo Weasley?"- as palavras saiam involuntariamente da minha boca.

"-Fique quieto, Malfoy"- seu rosto ficara tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, só agora fui medir cada palavra que disse a ela.

**I've failed you again**

_Eu falhei com você de novo_

**'cause I let you stay**

_Porque eu deixei você ficar_

**I used to pretend**

_Eu costumava fingir_

**that I felt ok**

_Que eu estava bem_

Mesmo tendo nossas brigas, desentendimentos, dias sem se falar, voltávamos saciando nosso desenho. O desejo fatal que obtenho até hoje, aquele calor que percorre toda o meu corpo só de imaginar você entre meus braços.Precisaria de você mais uma vez. Para você se tornar minha, e depois eu apenas te lagar mais uma vez.

"-Draco,aqui n-"- ela nem se quer terminou a frase eu não tinha deixado.Naquele momento eu tinha a empurrado contra a bela parede de mármore e tinha a cercado com meus braços impedindo que saísse, nossos lábios se tocaram, os lábios dela erma macios e doces, como nunca irei esquecer, parecia um toque leve e tímido de uma divindade. Ela realmente parecia uma, a beleza dela parecia que me encantava, me seduzia. Me lembro até hoje o toque de seus dedos sobre meu rosto, do perfume que exalava de sua pele, lembro de cada pedacinho seu.

As vezes eu paro e penso como faço agora, será que realmente te largaria novamente? Será que faria você viver nessa ilusão perfeita de que um dia você se torne uma Malfoy? Meus pensamentos estão confusos, as vezes fico contando os dias para que esse maldito Ano acabe e eu te veja novamente, mesmo você fingindo não me odiar, mesmo você me dando aquele sorriso falso e falando que esqueceu absolutamente tudo que tivemos. Falando que nunca se tornaria uma Malfoy. Eu sei que é pura mentira sua, eu vou saber que apenas esta inventando tal coisa para se tornar forte na minha frente, mas nada vai adiantar Weasley! Porque eu já conheço você. Sei que não pode ser mais forte que eu, você é a minha sanidade. Apenas o que eu necessito.

"-Eu preciso de você de novo"

**Just one big lie**

_Apenas uma grande mentira_

**Such a perfect illusion**

_Uma perfeita ilusão_

**I made you mine**

_Eu te fiz minha_

**Just to hurt you once again **

_Apenas para te machucar mais uma vez_

Musica: **The Rasmus Funeral Song**


End file.
